


Future Dates and Snapchat Seduction

by Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia



Series: CEO Henry Cavil [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia/pseuds/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia
Summary: Henry finally grows a pair and asks the reader out on a date then tease each other over a Snapchat rendezvous.Part 2 of my Ceo Henry fic series
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: CEO Henry Cavil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917229
Kudos: 18





	Future Dates and Snapchat Seduction

It was the end of the day when you heard a knock on the door. You turn to see Henry leaning against the door frame.

“Mr. Cavill. How can I help you?” you ask while continuing to put your laptop into your bag. Henry pushes himself off the doorframe stepping into your office.

”We need to talk.” he stated closing the door behind him.

”okay. About what?” you put your purse on the lounge couch that sat against the wall. Henry walked over to your desk sitting on it.

”Us.“ he paused "Um, I want to take our relationship to the next level but I’d like to ask you out on a date first. And if that one goes well maybe some other ones as well. Unless you don’t want to then we can continue how we were before.” he stutters. Something you’d never seen him do before. Henry was usually this confident almost cocky man that got what he wanted when he asked, no if and or buts about it. But here he seemed almost nervous as if he has been contemplating on the right words to say. It was cute, he was showing a side of him that he never showed to any of his work colleagues before. Or maybe he has but you’ve been too oblivious or busy to notice. Either way, you liked it. You rest your hand on his cheek bringing your lips to his in a soft kiss different than the hard passionate ones you usually shared. He kissed back resting a large hand on your hip rubbing the area with his thumb. You pull back smiling.

”Henry I would love to go out on a date with you. ” he lets out a sigh of relief.

”Good. Great actually how about tomorrow night at seven?” he suggests.

”perfect. Oh and Henry I want to take our relationship to the next level too.” You whisper and you could see his eyes light up. God, he’s so cute. “How long have I worked here?”

Like six years.” He answers

“And out of those six I interned under you for two. With the best sex I’ve ever had but that’s not the point. All these years I’ve only dreamed of you saying those words Henry.” He smiles down at you then pecks your lips.

"The sex is great but I’ve come to notice that I want our relationship to be more than work and sex. I want to get to know you personally and build a relationship with you. You’re so smart and passionate about your work and I love that about you. But that’s all I know of you. I want to know more, you just fascinate me.”

”like what?”

”I don’t know. Like what kind of music you dance to while you cook.” he laughs and you laugh with him. You wrap your arms around his neck.

”well it depends on what I’m in the mood for. Some days it’s whatever is on the radio or classic rock usually.” he rests his forehead on yours. He opens his mouth as if to ask you something else but you quickly press a finger to his lips to shush him. ”now you don’t want to spoil the date by asking me all your questions. Save some for tomorrow, now I must get home to get my beauty sleep if you want me to look beautiful for tomorrow.” you jest

”Honey, you always look beautiful.”

”Well you haven’t seen me first thing in the morning love. My hair alone takes me forever to tame, imagine with everything else.” he laughed again pulling you closer until lips meet in a brief kiss. Wow, you could kiss him forever. Henry squeezes your hip before pulling away and standing from your desk.

“ I guess your right. You haven’t seen what a curly mess my hair is in the morning. It doesn’t take as long to style it on a good day. ”

"What your hair is naturally curly?” you asked somewhat shocked. Yes, you could see some curls but your thought that was just from styling it.

”Yeah if I grow out my hair it would be a curly mop on top of my head.”

”Ha, I’d love to see that. Henry Cavill billionaire company owner straitens hair for work. ”

”not straitens just style it. The jell holds it straight after I comb it through. I’ve tried almost every hairstyle that is work acceptable.” he defends.

”really like what?”

”trust me everything. Buzzcut, long on top shaved on the sides, slicked back, even had a bun when I was younger.” you burst out laughing at the thought of Mr. Henry Cavill in a man bun. ”hey not funny I was young” he defeated himself again.

” so you were that guy.”

”Yeah and I was and still am proud of it.” your laugh dies down to a gentle giggle. He was showing his soft side admitting things that he’d never tell someone before. Fuck it feels like your falling for him all over again. You feel your face heat up. ”you won’t be laughing once I find some pictures to show you.”

”oh my gosh, please do” you let out a joyous sigh then said, “We should get going it’s starting to get late.”

“Yeah, we should. May I walk you to your car.” He says holding out an arm for you to hold. You grab your bag before you interlock your arms.”

“Such a gentleman” you lean into his arm not having to worry about anyone seeing the both of you together because you’re that last two leave. You turn off all the lights in your office then put your bag on the floor so you could lock the door.

“Here let me hold that for you.” He offered, slinging his bag across his chest first before picking up yours.

“Like I said such a gentleman.”

“I’ll make sure to tell my mom that you said that.”

“I bet that she’ll be glad to hear

that she raised such a sweetheart like you.” You tease.

“She definitely will” he pecks your lips before you both walk to the elevator. You press the button then walk into the elevator then lean back against Henry’s chest. Somehow this feels natural as if you’d been together forever. The doors open and you both walk out and say goodbye to the security guard, Henry’s fingers brush against yours before they intertwined together. That’s new. You never thought of Henry to be much a hand holder but again it felt so natural the way they fit together. He leads you to your car which you unlock while walking towards it. Without letting go of your hand he opens the passenger side and placed your bag gently on the seat. He then guided you to the driver’s side and opened the door for you. This couldn’t be the same Henry that would vigorously push you up against a wall and fucked the life out of you. He’s breaking down walls for you, you notice making your heart flutter.

“Thank you, good sir”

“Anything for you my lady.” You laugh and he smiles down at you resting a hand on your cheek. He guides your face up and leans down to kiss you.

“Mm,” you hum into to kiss before pulling away. “I could kiss you all night” you peck his lips “but we really should get going.”

“So you’re just gonna tease me then leave me kitten. You outta be punished.” He growls in your ear and you can feel a wetness begin to pool in your panties. He notices the change in your expression noticing how flustered you’ve become. He knew what you wanted and he’d not gonna give it to you. “Very well then, have fun at home alone.”

“Oh I won’t be alone I have a date with my vibe and long hot bath. I’ll let the rest to your imagination.” You pat his cheek before kissing it. You pull away and step backward but he grabs hips pinning you against your car. “Fuck Henry. “ you moan against his lips feeling his hard member grind against you letting out an exasperated whine as he steps back.

“I get the word. Goodnight ms. L/N, oh and be ready by the time I get there you know I don’t like it when you keep me waiting.” Without another word, he turns walking over to his car, and drove away. You step into your car groaning as you rest your head on the wheel.

“I hate it when he does that.” Which was a complete lie you loved when he edged you this it always leaves you ten times wetter

at home you strip, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper before going into the bathroom

You open Snapchat to send him a few pics. You both had a separate account specifically for these special conversations, mainly using it for this purpose to keep text messages clean. Once situated in the tub you send him a video of your legs spread out in front of the faucet with the stream hitting your clit and moaning his name. Fuck you hope this relationship works out, he was good at fucking you but damn the thought of him fucking you with a passion that’s more than just sex made your legs shake. Him telling you how much he loves you, that you’re perfect, and wouldn’t want to have anyone else was heaven. The phone buzzed pulling you out of your haze.

**_Henry:_** I thought you had a date with your vibrator

**_You:_** Oh I do I’m just getting warmed up

**_Henry:_** Even, after all, I did in the parking lot

_**You:**_ Of course, you did a number on me but I have to prepare myself for multiple orgasms.

**_Henry:_** I wish I was there to see that

**_You:_** Maybe you’ll get to see tomorrow

_**Henry:**_ Mm sorry love I don’t fuck on the first date

**_You:_** You really are an asshole

_**Henry:**_ You were being a brat so you get to suffer.

_**You:**_ How do you know if I’m suffering?

_**Henry:**_ I’m not there to make you feel good. Why else would you be messaging me, my love?

_**You:**_ Fuck you 😤

_**Henry:**_ You wish.

You moan as the pressures of the faucet hits your clit in the perfect most sensitive area. You threw your head back and moaned feeling the pressure build-up. You quickly press the button to record your orgasm then sent it to Henry.

_**You:**_ Well, I think that’s enough for you today.

_**Henry:**_ excuse me you messaged me first.

**_You:_** Bye Henry.

You type interrupting what he was going to write.

_**Henry:**_ Oh your so going to get punished for this

**_You:_** I thought you said you didn’t fuck on the first date.

_**Henry:**_ I don’t but the extra day gives me time to plan the perfect punishment.

You feel yourself drip.

_**You:**_ Better make it good then. Really make sure I learn my lesson this time. Now go take care of your self.

**_Henry:_** What if I don’t need to

_**You:**_ Are you having a little problem getting your self up hun? Do I have to send more pictures to help?

_**Henry:**_ Shut up you brat. You know very well my dick works. If it didn’t why would you come crawling to my office every day, begging me to fuck you.

With that, he sent you a pic then turned off his phone to finish himself off. You get two more orgasms before you call it a night and go to bed.


End file.
